Only Comfort
by Tamaki and Haruhi 4ever
Summary: What if Bart had been there to help Kristy cope with Watson's heart attack? Oneshot.


**A/N: Yayyy! My first BSC! ^_^ Hey guys! First of all, my sister got me hooked back on the Babysitter's Club series and for a while it was all I read. xD My fave babysitter to read about is probably Kristy. I don't know why...she's just so awesome. :D Anyways, so I was reading the book "Kristy and Mr. Mom" (number 81 in the series) and I was disappointed to see that there was not a trace of Bart in the book. Usually he was always there for Kristy, y'know? And I'm pretty sure they had met before then...anyways, I wanted to write in Kristy's perspective how it would've been if Bart was the one who was there for her instead of Mary Anne, Shannon, and Dawn. I hope you like it, and I hope I'm in character with everyone! I wouldn't want to destroy the sheer awesomeness of the BSC! ^^ Oh, and the fscene I'm about to write is the actual scene from the book (until Bart comes along, anyway). Just to clear up y'alls memories a bit. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the BSC books. I just check them out from the library. *sweatdrop***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The roads had recently been plowed and huge mounds of snow lined McLelland Street. It sparkled in the glow of the streetlights. I stared at the wall of white piled between me and the sidewalk. A little more snow had fallen that morning and it was deep. And powdery. I couldn't resist it.

"A-one, a-two, and a-three!" I hurled my whole body over the snow bank and was instantly buried up to my armpits in snow. "All right!"

I know a lot of people don't like winter, but I love it. I lay back in the snow and waved my arms up and down to make angel wings. I did the same with my legs, making the angel's dress. Then I stood up carefully and leaped as far away from my snow angel as I could. (You have to do that or you'll leave big footprints in the angel's dress.)

"Careful, Kristy, the sidewalk is extremely icy."

"Watson?" I peered down the drive. "What are you doing out here?"

"I thought I'd finish clearing the drive tonight," he said, scraping a snow shovel along the concrete drive. "That way I won't have to worry about it tomorrow morning."

"Shouldn't Charlie or Sam be doing that?" I asked.

Watson rested one elbow on top of the shovel handle. "They had school activities, so I told them not to worry about it."

He was out of breath and his face was almost as flushed as it had been that morning. I have to admit, it worried me to see him so red-faced. I put my hand on the shovel. "There's a football game on tonight. If you toss a frozen pizza in the oven, I'll finish the rest of the driveway."

Watson handed over the shovel. "It's a deal." He took a handkerchief out of his parka pocket and dabbed it at his shiny forehead. "This shoveling really has me winded. I feel like I've just cleared the entire town of Stoneybrook." He shook his head in dismay. "I'm going to have to spend a little more time at the gym. Get my stamina up."

I watched him mop his forehead a few more times. Sweat was just pouring off him. "Gee, Watson, you don't look so good," I said. "I wonder if you're coming down with the flu or something."

He took a deep breath. "Maybe I am. I feel like I have a fever and my stomach is kind of upset. Maybe I'll go inside and sit for a minute."

I watched Watson trudge through the snow to the door of our house. The way he was walking, all hunched over, made him look like an old man. Which he is not. He paused at the top of the porch steps to catch his breath again, then turned and waved. "I'll have the pizza waiting for you."

"Thanks, Watson." As I bent over the shovel, I heard a clunk. When I looked up again, Watson had fallen to his knees on the porch and was clutching his chest.

"Watson!" I screamed.

* * *

David Michael and Emily were still plastered to the living room window, watching the ambulance zoom down the street with wide eyes. I took a deep breath and forced myself to calm down. I had to be strong for them. If they saw me upset, they'd freak out too. I just had to stay calm.

Suddenly the phone rang and I jumped a full two feet in the air. _Yeah, so much for being calm, _I thought disgustedly as I hurried to the phone, where it was blaring off the hook. I snatched up the phone. "Hello?" My voice came out squeaky and my voice was shaking. _Get a grip, Kristy._

"Kristy? Is that you?" Suddenly I heard Bart's voice. I almost dropped the phone. I felt totally mortified. I probably stood there gawking at the phone for several long moments, because Bart said, "Kristy..you still there?"

I regained my composure in record time and pressed the phone to my ear. "I'm here, Bart."

"Kristy, I just saw an ambulance at your house..is everything alright? Is someone hurt?" Bart sounded deeply concerned.

I took in a shaky breath. "Watson had a heart attack," I answered, glad that my voice hadn't quavered this time.

"Oh my lord! Is he okay?"

"I don't know." Tears blurred my vision. "Bart, I'm really scared." Now why did I say that? I felt like smacking myself. He probably thought I was a big baby now.

"Is anyone there with you?" Bart asked.

I shook my head. I don't know why, he couldn't see me. "No. Well, David Michael and Emily. Nannie and Mom went with Watson in the ambulance. Charlie's at an intramural game and Sam..he's.." Suddenly my mind went blank. I don't know how to explain it. Everything just faded all of a sudden. Bart's voice jerked me back to reality, and for that I was grateful.

"I'm on my way." Then he hung up, just like that. I hadn't even asked for his help, but instead of feeling annoyed, I felt hugely relieved. At that moment, I completely forgot about Mom and Watson's rule: No boys in the house unless an adult is home. But can you blame me? My stepfather just had a heart attack. I was having trouble comprehending _that_ at the time.

I needed some support. I picked the phone back up and called my best friend, Mary Anne. She always had the right words to say. When I told her the news, I could tell that _she _was on the verge of tears. "Oh, Kristy," Mary Anne cried. "You must feel just awful."

"I've never felt so scared in my whole life," I admitted. "Or so useless. Mary Anne, there was nothing I could do to help."

"But you did help," Mary Anne protested. "You called the ambulance. You got blankets. Best of all, Nannie knew she could go with your mom and Watson and not have to worry about the younger kids. She trusted that you would be able to look after them. I'd say that's a tremendous amount of help."

"Thanks, Mary Anne. I appreciate that," I murmured. "Look, I better get off the phone. I still have to call Lisa and Seth and tell them what happened. And Nannie could be trying to call." Lisa was Watson's ex-wife, and Seth was her husband.

"Do you need us to come over?" Dawn's voice floated into the phone.

"No thanks. I got it under control," I responded and hung up. It was after I called Lisa that I wondered why I hadn't just told them that Bart was coming. Too embarrassed, I guess.

David Michael and Emily were putting together a Get Well Quick basket for Watson (the idea, all mine. Thank you, thank you.) when the doorbell rang. I hurried to the door, David Michael and Emily at my heels. As soon as I opened the door, Bart's concerned face looked back at me. Before I could even say hi, he gave me a quick hug. "Are you all okay?" he asked.

I'm surprised that David Michael didn't tease me about my "boyfriend" coming over. That's what he usually does. Instead, he looked out the window, as if he was expecting to see Watson coming back.

"I think we're fine," I managed to answer once I'd let him in. "Emily and David Michael were just putting together a Get Well basket for Watson."

"Teddy bear!" Emily exclaimed gleefully. That was one of the things she'd put in the basket.

"Did you hear back from the hospital? Is he okay?" Bart inquired, hanging up his jacket on the coat peg.

I found that I was sheepish to admit that I hadn't. "Well, no." At Bart's frown, I added in a whisper, "It's important we think positively. All of us." At this he nodded.

David Michael walked right up to Bart, his grin returning. "Guess what? I'm in the school play at my school. And you know who I play?" He proudly puffed up his chest and answered before Bart could respond. "The rooster!" He tucked his hands under his armpits and flapping his elbows like wings. "Cock-a-doodle-doo! I'm a musician, too!"

It's true. He had been going around saying that line for the past week. It was about to drive us all bonkers. But at that moment, I was relieved that David Michael's mind was on other things.

"Really?" Bart asked, looking genuinely interested. "I think I played that part too, back when I was in your grade." I smiled. I have to admit, Bart is really good with kids. I'd ask him to join the BSC (which is an awesome club-well, more like a business-that I created), but that would be weird. Our only guy member was Logan Bruno, Mary Anne's sweet boyfriend. And besides, he was an associate member. Bart is the coach of the little kids' baseball team, Bart's Bashers. I have one too-Kristy's Krushers. And we're awesome. We play against Bart and his team a lot. That's how we met.

I happened to glance at my watch. It was a little after eight o'clock. "Gosh, I need to start thinking about putting these guys to bed and getting ready for tomorrow." Just then I felt exhausted at the mere thought.

"I'll help," Bart offered, holding Emily Michelle on his hip, who was pulling at his hair and laughing like it was the funnest thing in the world.

"Let's see, we have to.." I thought aloud. My authorative and organized side of me was kicking into full gear. I immediately started dictating. "Baths for the kids, bedtime stories, lay out their clothes for tomorrow...clean up the kitchen," I rattled off, holding up a finger at a time.

"How about school lunches?" Bart asked.

"Oh yeah, thanks," I said, running a hand through my hair. "Let's see, there are me, David Michael, Sam, and Charlie..." Just then something dawned on me. "Oh my lord! I haven't called Charlie or Sam yet!" I took one step towards the phone.

"I'll take care of it," Bart offered, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'll also clean the kitchen and pick up around the house a little bit..so your Mom won't have to worry about it when she gets home."

I felt huge relief. "Thanks, Bart. I appreciate that." I took Emily Michelle and balanced her on my hip.

"Do you want me to make the lunches, too?"

"That'd be great," I responded, then I hastily added, "If you want to."

Bart grinned. "Of course. I wasn't gonna come over and lay around watching the football game, Kristy."

I don't know why, but heat poured into my cheeks. I turned away and led the squawking David Michael up the stairs. _Get a hold of yourself, Kristy. He's just here to help. _I gave Emily a quick bath and changed her into her pajamas. Usually she's full of energy, but when I tucked her in, she immediately fell asleep. What happened to Watson was taking its toll on all of us, I guess. I ran a second bath for David Michael and went downstairs to see how Bart did. To my surprise, the kitchen was spotless, and four paper bags were sitting on the counter. But Bart was nowhere in sight.

"Kristy!" David Michael called, and I jumped out of my skin. Taking a quick glance around to make sure Bart hadn't seen me, I hurried up the stairs. David Michael was now in his pajamas and on his bed, a glum look on his face.

"David Michael, what's wrong?" I sat down beside him on the bed, sliding an arm around his shoulder.

My little brother looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "Is Watson gonna be okay?" he whimpered. That shouldn't have surprised me, but it did. Watson was like a real father to us, the only one we'd really ever had. My dad walked out on us when I was seven and David Michael was just a baby. Mom was put under extreme stress, trying to put food on the table for four kids. I hardly ever hear from my dad, and I'm glad about that. I never want to meet that poor excuse for a human. (Sorry if I sound sour - I get upset whenever I think about it.)

I gave David Michael's shoulder a squeeze, offering what I hoped was an encouraging smile. Truth be told, I was trying to keep the tears out of _my _eyes. Nannie still hadn't called-in this case, no news was _not _good news, most likely. "I'm sure Watson will be fine, don't worry about it," I said. "Get some sleep. It's been a long day." I kissed my brother on the head and tucked him in.

I headed downstairs and sat in the dark living room on the couch. The house felt so empty, without life. For a mere moment I had totally forgotten that Bart was still there. I was engrossed in my thoughts about Watson. Surely they would've called by now. I had just about nodded off there on the couch when footsteps sounded.

"Kristy?" Bart's voice drifted to me, and I jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He flicked on a lamp and sat down beside me. I was busy reprimanding myself. _Why am I so jumpy? Is it because of Watson or because Bart's over? _I didn't know the answer to my own question.

"You okay?" Bart looked at me sincerely, and I wanted to melt.

"Just fine." My response had come out more curtly than I'd meant for it to.

Bart reached for my hand. I hoped it wasn't sweaty. "I know you're worried about Watson. You don't have to pretend now." _Now that the kids are in bed. _The unspoken words hovered in the air.

I sighed. "Yeah, I am. I mean, I've heard of this kinda stuff happening to other people. I just never..." My voice caught on a sob and trailed off. _Good gosh, Kristy. You're making a fool out of yourself. _I felt completely mortified. I wasn't the type to cry. Now Mary Anne, she'll cry at catfood commercials. But not me. I didn't like to cry...especially in front of Bart!

"Thought it would happen to you?" Bart finished quietly and wiped away a stray tear that had trickled down my cheek. I nodded, my throat too closed up to speak. Bart spoke up again, kindness in his tone. "I admire you, Kristy. You kept thinking positive and staying strong for the kids today."

Heat flooded my cheeks all of a sudden and I turned away. "Thanks." My voice came out in a whisper. "You've been a big help, Bart." I turned back toward him, and everything seem to go in slow motion as Bart's face inched toward mine. I wanted to pull away, to resist, but I found myself drawing closer too. _Oh my lord! Is he going to-_

The door flung open, and this time, Bart and I both jumped two feet in the air. We looked at the door guiltily to see Sam and Charlie clambering through the doorway. "Kristy? Is Watson okay?" were the first words to come out of Charlie's mouth.

I tried to force away the blush creeping to my neck, but it wouldn't leave. I felt like I'd been caught doing something I wasn't supposed to. "I don't know. Nannie hasn't called yet."

Sam did a double take at Bart and shot me an accusing glance. "I can't believe you, Kristy. Watson has a heart attack and you break the rules and invite your boyfriend over." He glared.

My throat felt like cotton as I was stunned into silence. _The family rule! Of course! _I felt like slapping myself. I felt like a total idiot. "But..I didn't-" My voice came out in a squeak. And Bart was _not _my boyfriend!

"It's my fault." Bart stepped forward. "I called Kristy because I saw the ambulance and wanted to know if everything was okay. I came over to help." He gave me an apologetic glance.

Charlie looked at our brother. "Give them a break, Sam. I think Watson's heart attack has all of our minds on other things." He smiled at me, and I felt a huge weight lift off my chest.

"Yeah, I forgot," I explained sheepishly. "Sorry."

Charlie sat down on the couch, his gaze intent on me. "So, what happened?"

"Yeah, Kristy, spill," Sam chimed in.

I took a deep breath and went through every detail of Watson's heart attack, ending with his being rushed to the hospital. Both of them wanted to go over to the hospital that second, but I managed to convince them to hold off until Nannie called. We needed to stay here with the kids, and besides that, it was late. Nearly ten o'clock now. It was past my bedtime, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep.

Finally Charlie glanced over at Bart and smiled. "Well, I guess we should think about taking you home. Your folks must be pretty worried." He gave Bart a light, playful punch in the shoulder. "Hey, thanks for helpin' out Kristy. I knew she would be a wreck without her boyfriend around." My brothers grinned at me.

I felt my cheeks heat up again. "Shut up. Bart is not my boyfriend!" My brothers laughed at me as if I were a little kid and Bart looked embarrassed for me.

Charlie went to go start the car when I got mad at their laughing. Sam went up the stairs to change into his PJ's. "I need to give you two some alone time," he teased with a wink, then dashed up the stairs before I could clobber him.

I gave an exaggerated sigh. "Brothers."

Bart smiled. "Call me when you get any updates, okay?"

I nodded. "Thanks again, Bart. Really, you were a big help."

Bart shrugged. "It was no problem. I'm glad I could." He gave me a hug. "I hope Watson gets better soon."

I blinked against the sudden rush of tears as I hugged him back. "I do too."

Just then Charlie walked in, eyes wide at the encounter as we turned around at the noise. "Uh..did I walk in at a bad time?"

"No!" I snapped, and Bart laughed.

Charlie chuckled, winking at Bart. "Alright, then. Whatever you say, Kristy." He turned to Bart. "Ready to go, man?"

"Sure." Bart turned and gave me one of his melting smiles then left with Charlie. "Bye, Kristy."

"Bye." When I heard the door slam, I at last collapsed on the couch, my heart beating like a drum. "What have you gotten yourself into, Kristy?" I said to myself, envisioning Bart's smile that made me weak in the knees. This was bad. I sighed.

Well, then again, maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo? Ya like? ^^ I really liked this, I LOVED the relationship between Bart and Kristy. They're the perfect match! I hope this story wasn't too much a waste of your time. This is what I wish would've happened in the book. Anyways...review nicely. I appreciated feedback and tips, but don't be mean! Now, review! Thanks guys, I'm out! :D**


End file.
